Extendable conveyors are typically implemented for loading and unloading truck trailers or the like. The extendable conveyor can be extended such that it reaches into a truck or the like, such that personnel can directly put products in the truck onto the conveyor without having to carry to products over long distances.
Extendable conveyors can have two, three, four or five (or even more) extendable units, or extensions, in order to achieve the desired extended length for reaching a forward portion of the truck trailer, while still providing a relatively compact conveyor when it is retracted on the loading dock.
As place in storerooms, where extendable conveyors are typically positioned, is valuable, extendable conveyors should be compact in a retracted state, but should be simultaneous able to bridge long distances to the loading dock and, thus, they should be extendable as long as possible.
However, due to place constraints and due to structural constraints of extendable conveyors the length of an extendable conveyor can not be increased by simply increasing the length or adding a further extendable unit.